


Dahlia and Roxanne Prompts

by Sage170



Series: Cromwell Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work, The Cromwell Chronicles
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Bonding, Childhood Memories, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage170/pseuds/Sage170
Summary: A collection of prompts and short fics about Dahlia and Roxanne, who are characters from the book I'm writing. It's mainly just them being cute and me working on my writing skills. This will be updated.
Relationships: Camilla Lucille Ortega/Cyrus Hugo Woods, Clementine Hazel Cromwell/Orrin Zachary Woods, Dahlia Amelia Cromwell/Roxanne Diana Ash, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nathaniel Marcus Ash/Huy Clark Le, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Cromwell Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928272





	Dahlia and Roxanne Prompts

# Generated Prompts/ Chapter List

1 - Roxanne is playing a video game even though they're really tired. They end up falling asleep during the game. Dahlia walks up and sees Roxanne sleeping peacefully, and falling out of their hands, a controller/handheld. instead of waking up Roxanne or turning off the game, Dahlia picks up the controller/handheld and begins to play. Bonus: it's a multiplayer game. Bonus 2: Roxanne wakes up to Dahlia dominating the game.

2 - | Roxanne:*Kisses Dahlia's forehead* | Dahlia:*frowns* You missed | Roxanne:...? | Dahlia:*Leans forward and kisses Roxanne's lips* |

3 - They are on a Ferris Wheel, and everything is going great - until it gets stuck at the very top. For thirty whole minutes.

4 - Dahlia and Roxanne working at the same bar.

5 - Dahlia and Roxanne accidentally married. 

6 - Roxanne and Dahlia horse riding.

7 - Dahlia and Roxanne cute plant shopping.

8 - Dahlia and Roxanne decorating their house with seasonal decorations.

9 - Dahlia and Roxanne as little kids. Dahlia falls off the monkey bars and ends up crying. Roxanne sees this and tries to cheer them up by generously offering them some cookies (Or another tasty snack if you prefer). They become quick friends.

10 - Dahlia giving Roxanne a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.


End file.
